


Winter Festival

by justdreaming88



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story set soon after the end of Episode II when Padme returns home for the holidays. Could be seen as a prequel to my other fic, Padme's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Festival

A young couple strolled gently down a crisp, empty street. The man was tall with slightly wavy medium length blond/brown hair and wearing a long dark travelling cloak. The young woman was petite with loose waist length curly hair that fell down to her waist. She was wearing a purple cloak that ended at her ankles.

They stopped in front of the steps of a house with light shining gently through the windows onto the street below. The woman led the way up the steps and knocked on the door. There were hurried footsteps and the door was thrown open, a woman in late middle age stood silhouetted against the light pouring out from behind her.

"At last,"

she said sighing and hugged the young woman tightly and then ushered them both inside and the door was shut tightly.

"They're here,"

Jobal said, a little un-necessarily and Padme hugged each of her family members in turn as Anakin shook hands with Ruwee and Darred (Sola's husband).

"It's lovely to see you again Anakin,"

Sola said as Ryoo and Pooja led the way into the warmly lit sitting room. A glowing fire was crackling merrily in the grate and they all sat down as Jobal bought steaming glasses of mulled wine to each of the adults. Anakin and Padme had each removed their heavy travelling cloaks. Anakin in his Jedi robes; Padme in a simple elegant dress in the same shade of purple as her cloak.

"The droid that brought your cases left nearly an hour ago. We were worried that something had happened to you Padme,"

Ruwee said.

"I was showing Anakin some of the sights and decorations,"

Padme explained and glanced at Anakin smiling.

"Anyway, nothing could have happened to me with Anakin around."

"Still my little sister's Jedi protector I see,"

Sola said teasingly.

"Only for this trip,"

Anakin said and took a sip of the wine, showing that he wanted to change the subject.

"I've given you the room next to Padme's Anakin, and I've taken the cases up,"

Jobal said.

"Thanks mom,"

Padme replied, smiling at her mother, her eyes sparkling in the firelight.

After Ryoo and Pooja had been ushered off to bed and her parents acquainted with Padme's news; she and Anakin went up stairs with out saying anything to each other. Padme showed him to his room and once they were inside, with the door closed, they were kissing passionately. A few minutes later Padme entered her room and after closing the door quietly she unpacked and got ready for bed. Just as she was drifting off to sleep Anakin knocked softly on her bedroom door,

"come in,"

Padme said drowsily and sitting up in bed. Anakin came in, still dressed in his robes,

"I'm sorry were you asleep?"

He asked as he sat down at the end of her bed.

"No not yet,"

Padme said as they drew close and kissed, he ran his fingers through her hair and along her cheek. Padme was smiling when they drew apart, and whispered,

"I'm happy that you're here with me for Winter Festival, I don't know how I could have enjoyed my self here with out you."

"Well at least we're together again," he whispered back, "I'd better go, you don't want your parents to find us together. Anyway I just came to say good night."

"All right, good night,"

Padme agreed sighing.

"Sleep well my love,"

Anakin said quietly to her and let him self out of the room. Padme settled down in her bed again and fell asleep quickly.

Late next morning Padme was woken by the sound of a snowball hitting her window. She hear Anakin's deep laugh below, followed by the giggles of her nieces. She shivered and pulled on her robe then opened her curtains. In the garden below Anakin was helping Ryoo and Pooja build a snowman.

"The first snow of winter,"

Padme thought,

"it must have snowed during the night."

Anakin threw another snowball at the window and she jumped back in surprise. Padme opened the window and called down to him teasingly,

"you'll pay for that Jedi!"

"Good luck, Milady,"

Ani called back, grinning. Padme laughed and hurried to change. Less than thirty minutes later Padme was dressed, in warm clothes, and was running out side to join Anakin, Ryoo and Pooja in the snow.

"I've got an idea,"

she said laughing as Ryoo and Pooja pelted Anakin with snowballs.

"Two against two. Pooja and I against Ryoo and Anakin!"

Anakin just laughed at the idea as Ryoo and Pooja looked at their aunt with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Please Anakin,"

Pooja said looking up at him.

"All right Pooja,"

Anakin called over to her.

"Well Padme it looks like you got your wish,"

Anakin said to Padme, grinning wickedly.

"Prepare to be flattened,"

Padme said, grinning back. Anakin continued to laugh until three snowballs hit him one after the other. Padme had thrown two of them and Pooja threw the other.

An hour or two later the four of them traipsed into the kitchen dripping with water from all the snowballs and laughing. Sola swooped down on her daughters and whisked them away for a hot bath while Padme and Anakin prepared their own breakfasts. They sat eating in a comfortable silence then went upstairs to change.  
After finishing her un-packing Padme wandered down stairs, presents in hand to find her father, brother-in-law and husband settled around the fire talking about the preparations for Winter Festival the next day. Padme placed the presents in the table in the corner of the room then joined Ruwee, Darred and Anakin.

"I was thinking of going ice staking tomorrow,"

she said as she sat down, glancing at Anakin,

"do you want to come along with the girls?"

she asked Darred.

"Sola will be helping mom and I thought it would be a good idea to get Ryoo and Pooja out of the way for a while."

"Fine by me,"

Darred said,

"I'm sure they'd love to go. I all ways seem to get in the way when Sola's busy cooking."

"I don't know how to skate,"

Anakin said quietly, blushing slightly,

"I can't let you go with out me, Master Obi-Wan would be furious, not to mention the Council."

"That's all right,"

Padme said smiling kindly at her husband,

"I'll teach you." Anakin looked a little startled at this but nodded his head.

"I'll go and help mom and Sola in the kitchen,"

Padme said, standing up and moving away. Anakin followed her and pulled her into an empty side room before she reached the kitchen. Once he had closed the door they embraced and Padme lent her head on his shoulder.

"I enjoyed our snowball fight,"

Anakin said quietly.

"I hate hiding like this,"

Padme said, her words muffled by Anakin's robes.

"I do too love, I do too. But at least we're here together and I'm so happy that I'm here to enjoy this with you. And I'm enjoying getting to know your family."

"I'm glad," she said then gave him a gentle kiss and left for the kitchen, smiling.

Anakin pushed his plate away and his chair back a little,

"That is one of the best meals I've had for a long time,"

he said grinning appreciatively at his wife, mother-in-law and sister-in-law in turn.

"You should see what tomorrow will be like,"

Ruwee said. Then as Darred, Anakin and Ruwee cleared away the dishes Sola said to Padme,

"Will you come into the garden with me? I'd like to talk to you about something."

Padme nodded and glanced at her mother, then Anakin as he came back into the room for the plates,

"We'll be back in a few minutes."

Sola pulled her cloak tightly around her as she and Padme walked to the end of the garden.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Padme asked.

"Anakin and you. What's happening between the two of you?"

Sola said slowly. "Nothing," Padme said turning away and blushing.

"Nothing can ever happen. That's all you need to know,"

she said sadly and started to walk away.

"Padme!"

Sola called after her, but Padme continued walking.

Hours later Padme sat curled up in front of the fire, Anakin next to her. They were alone in the living room and it was late at night.

"You can borrow a jumper from Darred tomorrow for the ice skating. He's about the same size at you."

"Thanks,"

he said simply then after looking into the fire for a few minutes.

"Will it be busy tomorrow at the skating place."

"The rink,"

Padme said.

"No, it shouldn't be too busy. I expect there will be a few young families there. I thought it would be nice to take Ryoo and Pooja out. They sometimes get in the way when mom and Sola are busy."

She sat thinking for a few minutes before saying,

"it was kind of you to bring gifts for everyone. You didn't need to, considering that they think you are here to protect me. I hate hiding our marriage for everyone, especially from my family."

"I don't like it either,"

Anakin said sighing,

"but what choice do we have."

It wasn't really a question, more of a statement. Padme stood up stiffly and yawned.

"I'm going to bed."

She dusted off her skirt and went quickly up to bed after giving Anakin a kiss on the cheek.

Padme woke early next morning like she had all ways done. She got out bed, pulled on her robe and let out herself out of her room quietly. Padme walked quickly down the hall to Ryoo and Pooja's room. There was the sound of giggling coming from inside. Padme knocked on the door and there was a sudden guilty silence that continued until Padme poked her head round the door.

"Good morning, Auntie,"

Ryoo and Pooja chorused with guilty smiles on their faces.

"Happy Festival girls,"

Padme said smiling at her nieces.

"Have you any nice presents?"

Padme asked as she sat down in between Ryoo and Pooja's beds as they proceeded to list the many presents their doting parents and grand parents had provided in their Festival stockings, along with some gifts from Padme.

"Good morning,"

Padme said as she wrapped her arms around Anakin.

"Happy Winter Festival,"

Padme whispered as she and Anakin drew close, and kissed.

"Good morning, to you too,"

Anakin said once they had drawn apart.

"Let's go down to breakfast,"

he said and they wandered down stairs hand in hand. There were happy cries of "happy winter festival" as Anakin and Padme entered the dining room, they immediately stopped holding hands and then proceeded to help themselves to breakfast. After breakfast, while the adults drank coffee, Ryoo and Pooja handed out the presents. Padme received a hand made bowl from Pooja and a vase from Ryoo. Then a beautiful sky blue robe from Sola and Darred; along with some holo and data cards from her parents, a warm woollen jumper and silver ring. Anakin gave her a delicate necklace with an emerald set into the central piece.

Later that day Anakin sat sprawled on the ice laughing.

"I told you that you would fall over the first time you went on the ice,"

Padme said and she helped him up.

"Come on, let's try again."

Padme slowly skated of backwards as Anakin stumbled forwards.

"Don't try to walk. Glide. Don't pick up your feet as much."

Anakin tried to move forward again, a little more successfully this time.

"That's better," Padme said smiling lovingly at him.

Once Anakin had improved to an amount where he wasn't falling over every couple of minutes, Padme skated off towards Ryoo, Pooja and Darred.

"How's it going?"

she asked as she stopped in front of Darred.

"Fine,"

he said.

"I've been on the ice more than standing but Ryoo and Pooja are doing really well."

"Good,"

Padme said, grinning at her nieces.

"I'm going to skate on my own for a while,"

she said and promptly sped off.

Padme performed a complicated series of skating movements, her hair whipping around her head and torso while she performed a pirouette. Padme stopped suddenly as there was a loud crash from the other side of the rink. When she arrived at the source of the commotion she found Anakin helping up a middle-aged man whom he has crashed into. Anakin was apologising profusely as the man wobbled away grumpily.

"What happened?"

Padme asked as she pulled Anakin to the side of the rink.

"I was skating along and I was letting the Force guide me. But I tried to stop to watch you but I carried on moving and crashed into that man."

"Don't worry about it,"

Padme said as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I think it's time we should be going now. Sola and mom should have the lunch ready around the time we get back."

Padme sat in front of the fire, Anakin's arms wrapped around her, each drinking Nubian wine. Sola and Darred were the only other people in the room but they were absorbed in the holo cards of the Galaxy that Padme has given them. Even though they were in the room Padme and Anakin had forgotten that Sola and Darred were there.

"The necklace is beautiful,"

Padme said as she absent mindedly stoked Anakin's cybernetic fingers.

"I'll wear it tomorrow."

A few minutes later Anakin commented,

"I enjoyed iced skating. It was fun. I'm a bit bruised from all the falling over,"

he smiled down at Padme and gave her a quick kiss as she snuggled closer to him.

"You skate really well, how long have you been doing it?"

"Most of my life,"

Padme replied, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Just for fun in the winter, I had a few lessons to get started and then taught myself the rest. It was one of the fun things I could still do as Queen. We used to have royal skating parties with beautiful music."

"That sounds nice,"

Anakin said and drank the last of his wine. Padme yawned again.

That night Padme slept badly. She dreamt of battles, the war and the arguing senate. She remembered the battle on Geonosis and the morning when Corde and Verse died. She remembered Anakin as he struggled up clutching his stump of an arm. Padme woke suddenly, sweat and tears streaming down her face as she remembered the pain that both she and Anakin felt after his duel with Dooku. Anakin suddenly burst into the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Just bad dreams,"

Padme said, wiping the tears away from her face. Anakin pulled her close into a deep hung, stroking her hair gently and lightly kissed the top of her head as she melted into his embrace.

When they drew apart Anakin began to leave but Padme said,

"No don't go. Please. Stay with me."

Anakin turned and saw the pained look in her eyes and felt the bad memories in her heart. He gently climbed into bed next to her as she moved up slightly. He wrapped his arms around Padme again and soon when they were both comfortable and calm, they fell asleep.

Late next morning Sola knocked on Padme's bedroom door and entered to find her sister curled up in Anakin's arms, both sound asleep. She closed the door quietly again and left them. When Padme woke Anakin was watching her, smiling.

"Are you an angel?"

He asked and Padme laughed.

"You look so peaceful when you're asleep. I didn't want to wake you."

Padme smiled lovingly up at him and they kissed tenderly. After a while they agreed to get up and get dressed. Padme showered first and dried her hair while Anakin was in the 'fresher. Once it was dry enough Padme tied her hair back and continued getting dressed. She put on the necklace Anakin had given her the day before and a warm dress in the same emerald green. When they arrived down stairs there were no comments about their late rising, just knowing glanced shared between Jobal and Sola, which puzzled Padme very slightly. When they had both eaten, scrambled eggs, Padme and Anakin went for a walk in the garden. Once they reached the end of the garden, supposedly hidden by a tree Anakin and Padme stood kissing, their hands entwined. Sola stood by the kitchen window watching and smiling knowingly again.

The early evening found Anakin, Ryoo and Pooja playing a board game on the floor in front of the fire, in the living room. Padme sat on the sofa behind them, attempting to read a book but instead sat watching her husband and nieces on the floor. Sola was seated between her sister and husband, sewing. Darred, Jobal and Ruwee were laying out a sumptuous tea. After they had all eaten and when Ryoo and Pooja had been unable to keep their eyes open any longer, Sola whispered something to Darred and then stood up. She walked over to the fire and stared into the flames for a moment before turning, looking Padme directly in the eyes and saying carefully to her,

"you and Anakin are married."

Padme looked shocked and Ruwee gasped slightly at Sola's words. Anakin and Padme looked at each other, a silent agreement passing between them before answering.

"Yes,"

Anakin said simply. Sola smiled broadly,

"good," but paused before phrasing her next question.

"Why did you hide it from us?"

"Because Anakin is a Jedi,"

Padme said and glanced at Anakin so he took up the story.

"There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the Force."

Anakin recited the Jedi code before continuing.

"A Jedi shall not know anger, nor hatred, nor love. I am bound by the code but our love was and is too strong." He sighed and flexed his cybernetic hand and fingers.

"When we left Naboo last spring to save my Master, Obi-Wan, we travelled to the planet of Geonosis."

Padme noticed that he had left out the part about his mother.

"We fought our way through a droid factory there, and after negotiations had failed we were tried and sentenced to death by execution."

There were audible gasps around the room and Anakin continued,

"Before the execution Padme confessed her love for me, I had already confessed mine for her. We survived the wild beats and were saved from the droids by 200 Jedi including many members of the Council, and then the Clone Troopers of the Republic.

"As the first battle of the war began Padme was knocked out of our ship and I was, very reluctantly, persuaded by my Master to continue on with him. We reached the hanger where Count Dooku was attempting to escape. We duelled but I rushed in too fast and was injured, when he was about to kill Obi-Wan when I saved him. Dooku and I then duelled which resulted in him cutting of most of my right arm."

Anakin showed them his cybernetic replacement.

"Master Yoda, a respected member of the Council, rescued Obi-Wan and I from death after duelling with Dooku but in the act of saving us he was forced to let Dooku escape.

"Padme brought ten troopers with her and after we had both been healed on Coruscant and I was fitted with my new arm, we travelled back to Naboo. On the pretence of me escorting Padme home. We were married at the lake retreat and have been hiding our marriage from everyone but Padme's handmaidens and her head of security, ever since."

Anakin's speech left everyone in the room quiet, he had stood up while speaking and now Padme followed suit. She wrapped her arms around Anakin and whispered,

"thank you,"

in his ear.

"That's quite a story,"

Darred said.

"I can't believe that you got out alive,"

Jobal said, pulling Padme away from Anakin and into her own hug, when she released her daughter Padme slid back to Anakin's side.

"How did you work it out?"

Padme asked Sola.

"Little things,"

she said.

"The way you look at each other, swift kisses in stolen moments when you think no one is near by or watching. And this morning,"

she said pointedly. Padme was now blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Nothing happened,"

she said quickly.

"I had a bad dream last night and Anakin came to comfort me. I fell asleep after he agreed to stay with me."

Sola nodded approvingly at her sister and Jedi.

"Thank you for being honest with us,"

she said and then to Anakin specifically,

"welcome to the family."

As, much to Anakin's surprise, Sola gave him a hug and peck on the cheek then she and Darred headed up stairs.  
Padme moved across the room and hugged both of her parents good night. Anakin bowed to them but Ruwee shook his hand and Jobal hugged him also. He and Padme went upstairs hand in hand and did not part after their usual good night kiss.

"Come inside,"

she said into his chest and then pushed the door open.

"I love you Padme, with all my heart."

Anakin said and kissed her. Padme received him and responded more passionately.

"I love you too Anakin, and I always will."

She paused before voicing the doubts in her mind,

"did we do the right thing last night. Telling all my family?"

"Yes, defiantly,"

Anakin replied.

"We need somewhere to be open and honest."

They lay in silence for some time before Anakin said,

"I enjoyed seeing parts of Theed when we arrived. Can we go and see more later today?"

He blushed like a young child wishing for a whish. "I've never seen Theed properly,"

he reasoned but stopped when Padme looked up at him, laughing.

"I'd love to show around,"

she said and a wide grin spread across Anakin's face.

Padme and Anakin wandered into the kitchen, half an hour later, wrapped in robes and their arms entwined. They were first downstairs but as Padme was pouring hot chocolate they were joined by Jobal. Even though her parents knew of the marriage, Padme still blushed as her mother entered, and pulled away from Anakin, quickly. Jobal smiled at her daughter and son-in-law, and their slightly guilty faces, although they had nothing to be guilty about.

"You don't need to looked so worried, you know. It's not like you've done anything that is seriously wrong."

Padme ran her to her mother and hugged her.

"Thank you,"

she said, trying not to spill the hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry that we lied to you."

"It wasn't that hard to work out,"

Jobal said, grinning at Anakin.

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"Padme is going to show me some more of Theed,"

Anakin said and drank some more of his hot chocolate.

"Well you've chosen a good day to visit. There is a festival market today."

Jobal sighed wistfully, "my mother and I used to go every year when she was still alive."

Anakin, for a moment, blanched but said nothing. Padme put down her hot chocolate and wrapped her arms around Anakin, in a comforting and loving way.

Mid morning found Anakin and Padme in the mist of the market in Theed. Anakin picked up a verse that was part of a holo disc which you could put pictures in.

'Love is patient and kind; it is not jealous or conceited or proud; love is not ill mannered or selfish or irritable; love does not keep a record of wrongs; love is not happy with evil, but is happy with truth. Love never gives up; and its faith, hope and patience never fail. Love is eternal.'

"It's a lovely verse," Anakin said and handed it to Padme.

"It's not a verse,"

she said, looking up and her husband.

"It's a piece of scripture. You can fill the disc with pictures and it will cycle round between the pictures and the scripture."

Padme handed over some money and put the disc in her pocket.

"I've got an idea,"

she said, her eyes twinkling. Anakin looked at her curiously but she just said,

"I'll tell you later."

It was hard for them not to walk around hand in hand but they were in public and no one else could know.

After wandering around the market Padme showed Anakin some more of the sights, the University and the school that she went to before she went into politics. Last of all Padme took Anakin to her favorite restaurant,

"I'm safe with you,"

she whispered to him as the sat down. They had their first proper meal alone together for a long time and for both it was a relaxed and fun time. They took a speeder back to the house and once they were inside Padme explained her idea.

"I can use the disc to keep images of you and us to look at when we are apart. I'd love it if it was something that you could take to have when we're apart but I know that that can't happen,"

she sighed but smiled at Anakin and pulled him in close for a kiss.

Their last few days and nights on Naboo together were peaceful and neither wanting to think about the journey back to Coruscant. Padme put a collection of pictures in the holo disc and packed them carefully in her suitcase on their last day. She finished all her packing and helped Anakin with what little there was of his. Anakin had spent some of the time with Ruwee and Jobal, trying to get to know is in-laws better.

On the last night Jobal cooked a sumptuous meal.

"Thanks for everything, mom,"

she said as she hugged her mother goodbye.

"I'll send you a message when we get back."

Anakin gently guided her out the waiting speeder after saying his goodbyes.

The journey back to Coruscant was quiet and they slept most of the time, enjoying being close together for the last time.

"I'll never forget this holiday,"

Anakin said to Padme as they came out of hyperspace. They kissed tenderly then Padme took the controls while Anakin sent a message to Obi-Wan.

"We will be arriving on Coruscant in the next thirty minutes and once Senator Amidala is secured at her apartment I will return to the Temple."

"It's good to see you again, padawan. Welcome back. Please give my greetings to the Senator,"

Obi-Wan said.

"I will, master,"

Anakin said bowing and ended the message.

"Obi-Wan says hello,"

Anakin said to Padme as he sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

Their goodbye was a brief kiss before Anakin returned to the Temple.

"I love you Padme and nothing will ever change that. I would die for you,"

Anakin said as they drew apart.

"I love you too, Anakin."

Anakin entered the lift and was sped down to the ground floor then returned to the Temple. Padme watched him go, tears in her eyes. In the entrance to the seating area Dorme cleared her throat and Padme jumped.

"It's wonderful to see you again Padme,"

Dorme said and hugged her friend. "I hope that you had a good holiday."

"Yes,"

Padme said smiling at her handmaiden.

"Let me tell you about it."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The passage of scripture is 1 Cornithians 14:4-8.


End file.
